Is Gross
by Kyra.Wasp
Summary: —Ustedes se besaron —les gritó Toby molesto. Tanto Happy como Walter lo observaban con seriedad, mas no mostraban ningún ápice de culpa. —No es que lo disfrutaramos —explicó Happy y Walter a su lado la apoyo. —Fue asqueroso. —¡Hey! —se quejó Walter


N/A: ¡¡¡Alerta de Spoiler!! ¡¡¡Alerta de spoiler!! (nunca había escrito esto ajaja) Bueno, este Oneshot está hecho en base al último capítulo emitido(el niño perdido), donde sabemos quién es el marido, y está dentro de una escena del primer Sneak Peek, Toby hablando con Happy y Walter.

Y por ultimo aclaro desde ya que es un fic de Happy y Walter.

Is Gross

—Ustedes se besaron —les gritó Toby molesto. Tanto Happy como Walter lo observaban con seriedad, ninguno mostraba un ápice de culpa.

—No es que lo disfrutaramos —explicó Happy y Walter a su lado la apoyo.

Seis años atrás…

—¿Entonces? ¿Mañana es el gran día? —dijo Collins a modo de burla, observando a los dos genios que comían cada uno en su escritorio, Walter releía un "guión" que había escrito, con frases adecuadas para decir durante el matrimonio, mientras que Happy trabajaba en su motocicleta, totalmente ajena al nerviosismo de su compañero, después de todo no era ella quien sería deportada si algo salía mal.

—No será gran cosa, sólo iremos al ayuntamiento a las 9, firmaremos los papeles y a las 11 ya estaremos nuevamente en el garaje. Lo importante es que el juez realmente crea que somos una pareja.

—Eso será difícil —dijo Mark mirando al irlandés, quien le devolvió la mirada con confusión — ¡Ustedes lucen tan enamorados! — comentó sarcásticamente. —Ya quiero ver ese beso mañana —antes de que Walter pudiera decir agregar algo más, Collins abandonó el garaje, sonriendo de manera divertida, y espeluznante en opinión de Happy.

—¿Beso? ¿cual beso? —preguntó esta vez en un tono más alto para captar la atención de la ingeniera que estaba a unos metros.

—¿Enloqueciste? —lo miró con una mezcla de preocupación y molestia.

—No había pensado en ello — dijo para sí mismo, ignorando a la mujer, volvió a centrar su mirada en el "guión" y comenzó a garabatear algo rápidamente — No había pensado en esto.

—¿En que? —la curiosidad, y preocupación por el estado mental de su amigo, la llevó a dejar su lugar y acercarse a él, él estaba tan concentrado que no se percató de su cercanía, hasta que ella estuvo con su cabeza sobre su hombro, observando lo que escribía.

—El beso, se supone que en toda boda, el hombre y la mujer han de besarse para sellar la unión, lo que por cierto es bastante fuera de lugar, ya que el matrimonio en sí está concretado una vez que ambas partes firmen el contrato de matrimonio —explicó Walter —Pero, es una tradicion y sería sospechoso si no lo hacemos.

—¡Relájate! — le dijo dejando su lugar tras él, para sentarse en la orilla del escritorio —Solo es un beso. Es como..

—¡Se besar! — exclamó ofendido — Pero, debe verse real —una idea llego a su cabeza, y dejo de escribir, y cambió su enfoque a Happy, quien se había acomodado sobre el escritorio, y ahora estaba sentada sobre el con las piernas cruzadas y lo miraba con una mezcla de curiosidad y temor por su cordura mental.

—¿Quieres practicar? — adivinó lo que pasaba por la mente del genio, hace mucho que se había dado cuenta que ambos pensaban y actuaban de manera similar, sin embargo le seguía pareciendo algo extraño.

—No, no es lo que yo …—intentó excusarse, pero Happy solo le mantuvo la mirada y lo miró impaciente — Supongo que sí es una buena idea.

—Okay — se acomodo en la mesa de modo que el genio se pudiera poner frente a ella, pero este no capto la indirecta y siguió sentado en su sitio —No es tan dificil, solo debes pararte y poner tus labios sobre los míos.

—¡Oh! te referias a este momento — se puso de pie de un movimiento brusco y acabó lanzando la silla al suelo —¡Oh! — iba a recogerla, para ponerla en su lugar, pero al notar la mirada acusadora de Happy, trago saliva ruidosamente y se paro frente a ella; la observo durante unos segundos hasta que que finalmente se decidió a acercar su rostro al de ella, en un contacto torpe, podían ver la incomodidad en los ojos del otro, sus narices chocaron en primer lugar, hasta que el giro la cabeza para acomodar sus rostros, el toque de los labios no duró más que un par de segundos, y él retrocedió inmediatamente.

—¡Wow! —exclamó Happy sin expresión alguna.

—Yo… Vamos a intentarlo otra vez — dijo Walter y volvió a acercarse a ella, esta vez evitó el choque de narices y logró posicionar sus labios sobre los de ella con eficiencia, los mantuvo ahí unos segundos y nuevamente retomó su posición original frente a ella — es extraño —concluyó, había besado mujeres antes y no se sentia asi, demasiado falso, si no lograba engañarse a sí mismo, difícilmente engañaría al juez —.Somo muy malos en esto —dijo luego de intentarlo por quinta vez.

—¿Disculpa? ¿Somos? — Happy se puso de pie, frente a él, a muy corta distancia, del tiempo que se conocían, no recordaba haber estado tan cerca de él — Se siente falso, porque es falso — puso especial énfasis en la palabra "es" — Sólo debemos dejar de intentar que parezca real y hacerlo real — tomó las manos del genio y las llevó a su cintura, en un abrazo torpe, el cerro sus ojos y se dejó guiar; luego llevo sus manos al cuello de él e hizo presión logrando que este agachara su cabeza y así ella pudo alcanzarlo en un beso, movió sus labios buscando que él la imitara y de un segundo a otro, todo eso dejó de parecerle tan tonto como en un principio.

— Okay — dijo Walter en cuanto se separaron, no apartó las manos de la cintura de ella, en su lugar se quedaron viendo incómodamente —Quizás debamos practicar un poco más… PAra asegurarnos de que …— no pudo continuar ya que Happy lo estaba besando nuevamente, esta vez, uno de ellos, aunque nunca llegaron a un acuerdo sobre cuál había sido, comenzo a subir la intensidad del beso, y pronto ya estaban invadiendo la boca del otro, y antes de darse cuenta, Walter había acorralado a Happy contra la mesa.

De vuelta al garaje

—Exactamente — dijo Walter, afirmando lo que Happy había dicho, aunque no le había prestado atención realmente, solo había escuchado la pregunta de Toby.

—Fue asqueroso — aseguró Happy.

—¡Oh vamos! — se quejó Walter, mirándola por unos segundos con reproche.

Muchas gracias a quienes se tomaron el tiempo de leer esto, independientemente de si les gusto o no.

Se agradece cualquier comentario u opinión. Si les gustaría que continuara escribiendo escenas de Happy y walter (Soy quintis de corazón, pero algo tienen Happy y Walter que me encanta jajajaja).

Se agradece si votan por la historia.


End file.
